Tomorrow
by immadivergent
Summary: Sequel to Yesterday. Seventeen years after Beatrice Prior chose her fate, her daughter follows her path. Focuses on Fourtris' daughter and Chrill's children. Has other pairings.


**Chapter One: Miah**

* * *

><p>"Get up." The Abnegation lady sits me up.<p>

"What was my result?" I was expecting Dauntless, yet hoping for Abnegation. Or anything else, really.

"Dauntless." She said. I don't know if I'm relieved or scared or happy or sad.

"And Abnegation." WHAT? I can't have more than one result! It just doesn't happen.

"And Amity." THREE? Oh dear lord, this is not happening.

"And Erudite." I think I'm going to faint.

"You have a big decision, Milena."

"Thank you." I say, before leaving and sitting with the other Dauntless children. There are only five of us.

Gillian McGraw, My BBF (blonde best friend)

Lisa Scott, My WEF (Worst enemy forever)

Jerome Andrews, My KCBTN (kinda crush but totally not)

Jason Andrews, My OBFBNNCHDL (old best friend but now not 'cause he's dating Lisa)

In Dauntless they kind of just all have babies at the same time. My annoying brother (Samuel Blake) was born in one of those years. I was not.

Dauntless is confusing and dangerous and I just DO NOT BELONG THERE but I'm here.

Today was our tests, and as it turns out, I am Divergent.

Which means I fit in basically any faction.

Not Candor, though.

I've spent too long lying about liking Dauntless to fit in there.

Tomorrow is choosing day, and I thought the test would help me decide.

It hasn't.

I have totally eliminated Candor, Amity and Erudite, though. I'm too secretive for Candor, too mean for Amity, too dumb for Erudite.

I think I'll choose Abnegation.

Mum and Dad were in Abnegation, before Dauntless. They both turned out alright, so how bad can it really be?

* * *

><p>Mum makes pancakes on choosing day. Every other day I just grab a muffin before leaving for school, but she makes an effort on some days. I think Sam just gets to her; god knows how he gets to me.<p>

My pancakes are filled with lemon and sugar. I'm wearing my greyest clothes, which aren't very light, but they aren't black.

Sammy fills his pancake with Nutella and sugar. I don't know how he can stomach that: it would make me feel like throwing up. It's not that I don't like Nutella, or sugar…

Ohmygod I'm talking about… Nutella… and… Sugar…

"Thanks, mum."

"No problem, Mi." When I was born mum and dad planned to call me Miah. Then all their friends called me Miah and all my friends called me Lena, so to my family, I became Mi. We don't really see their friends anymore.

I smile at mum and hug both Mum and Sam.

I then have to change my clothes as I got covered in Nutella and Sugar.

Afterwards, I hug my mum again and when he comes out I hug my dad.

Recently, they moved Choosing ceremony to the afternoon, so we still have to go to school in the morning.

I leave the apartment to get Gillian. We then get on the train and go to school.

In my first four periods, I have Maths, English, Faction History and then Extra Maths. It all goes by in a sort of quiet blur. At Lunch, all the sixteen year olds get taken to Abnegation headquarters: A small hall with several bleachers and a mini stage. It is plainly decorated, as all Abnegation things are.

"Welcome, all." The Abnegation leader, Susan Black, begins. "Welcome to the choosing ceremony. We are here to celebrate, and share. Years ago, our community split into five factions." She gestures first to where the Amity are sitting. "Those who blamed aggression formed Amity. Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite." She gestured to the Erudite, then moving on to the Candor. "Those who blamed duplicity formed Candor. Those who blamed selfishness formed Abnegation." She points to the Abnegation. "And those who blamed Cowardice formed Dauntless." The Dauntless around me cheered.

"Each faction gives us something: The Amity farms the land, the Candor form the law, the Erudite gives us doctors and scientists, the Abnegation give us leaders and the Dauntless give us guards. We have a community that works together. Each year we give our sixteen year olds the chance to choose their own path." Soon she starts reading out names.

"Yomaha, Felix." Felix is an Amity. He chooses Amity. I drift away, until I hear a familiar name.

"Scott, Lisa." There have been no transfers, and I kind of want to find out who is transferring but at the same time I can't be bothered. Lisa cuts into her wrist and hold her hand over the Erudite bowl. A single drop of Lisa's blood falls into the pink water. She puts on a bandage and sits down with the Erudite.

I start to drift off until I hear "McGraw, Gillian." She gets up and cuts her wrist quickly, lifting it over the Dauntless bowl. She comes back and sits next to this Candor kid that I've forgotten the name of. She gives me a thumbs up, then turns back to face the front.

"Mercer-Hughes, Wilbur." An Erudite boy gets up and looks back at his… Sister? He cuts his wrist and holds it over the Dauntless bowl. He sits down next to Gillian and they start talking. The boy is mesmerising.

"Mercer-Hughes, Maddison." The boy's sister gets up and transfers to Dauntless as well. She sits down next to him.

There is a lot of names I don't recognise.

"Eaton, Milena." I get up and realise I've spent so long thinking about the boy I've forgotten about the Faction situation. Abnegation or Dauntless? Dauntless or Abnegation?

Susan smiles at me before handing me a knife. I slide it along my hand, and put it down on the table. A drop of blood falls onto the floor. I put a hand under my wrist so it doesn't happen again. Both bowls are on my right. I put my hand out and close my eyes. I hear a cheer. I am Dauntless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! So, I know I said there would be a prologue, but hey ho.<strong>

**Welcome to Tomorrow, my lovelies. **

**If you haven't read yesterday, read chapter 19 at least because I kind of explain the whole thing there.**

**So we've met Gillian (gill-ee-un), Maddison (Maddy (madd-ee)) and Wilbur (Burley (burl-lee)).**

**And Miah (mee-yah), obviously.**

**You like? Anything wrong? Wanna know anything? Wanna help me write? PM me or review.**

**And can someone explain how Beta's work cause I wanna know.**

'**Till next time,**

**~Lilia**

**(I'm Lilia now and I use a squiggle now. Squiggles are cool)**


End file.
